Kindness to the cold hearted
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When Fatch gets a terrible illness, Amy Rose rushes to his rescue. All she wants is to see him get better, but all he wants is to be alone, and take care of himself. But as time goes on, his illness gets worse and worse. Will Amy be able to help him get better? No romance, cute stuff, oc warning, enjoy! Sorry if it's confusing to anyone... XD
1. The sickness strikes

**Ok, so this is a story i typed up a while ago in my graphic design class, and i didn't want to just get rid of it. so i'm posting it for all of you to read! Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

Fatch groaned, wiping sweat off his forehead for the eighth time in three minutes. He didn't know why it felt so warm in here. Actually, he didn't know why he felt warm at all. He was wearing his badge, which kept his temperature at his natural ice-cold feel. He was also fine since yesterday, when he saved Amy from falling down a waterfall. Maybe he was sick-? He had to stop himself from laughing at that thought. Sick? When did he ever get sick anymore? He never got sick! He was invincible! Just then he coughed harshly, moaning at the stingy feel. Actually, he felt horrible. Maybe he was sick.

" Ugh… I can't believe I just admitted that… "

At this point, all he wanted to do was go back to bed. Which was ok because he hadn't slept well anyway. The vampire turned and began trudging his feet up stairs, not caring much at all anymore. He sighed and, as he reached the final step, he felt a little… off. Funny, he felt fine-ish a moment ago. Maybe he was just tired, and was imagining it. Or just tired, and shaky from the other night. Either way, sleep would probably help. At least it was better than just whining. Suddenly the feeling became worse, and he placed one hand on the near by wall, and the other around his waist.

" W-wha-? Ooh… "

It really hurt now. What the H was the matter with him? He never had this much inner pain before. Well… scratch that, yes he has. He yawned, feeling even shakier. Why did he yawn? He wasn't that tired. He yawned again, now beginning to feel worse. Also very light. Not the hero kind of light. Now he knew what was wrong. He's heard about it, he's just never actually had it happen to him. People he knew considered him pretty lucky. He turned, yawning again, and sprinted for the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

The young vampire sighed, dragging the kitchen trashcan down into the rec room, the closest room to his lab (that room came with the house). The rec. room was one of the most entertaining rooms in the mansion. And one of the most relaxing. Once he got there, he placed the can to the side of the little sofa and laid himself down, legs dangling over the edge. God, he felt like crap. He knew he was sick; especially since he did get sick a few moments ago. It was funny, that was the first time that had ever happened to him. It hurt like hell for him. Vampires have extremely powerful stomachs, so they didn't get physically ill very often. But when they did, it was very painful. Fatch took a few deep breaths, and then groaned in minor pain. Also, when a vampire complains about pain, then it must be very painful. The short one grabbed the blanket on the little table next to him and wrapped it around his tiny frame.

" Ooh… kill me now… "

Suddenly he gagged and started choking on something that wasn't even there. He rubbed his neck once he was done, his cold skin feeling wonderful against his throat. What was wrong with him? Even when he did get sick, it was never this bad. He rolled onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. Sleep was beginning to win over his body. His eyes closed slightly, feeling peace wash itself over his system.

* * *

Amy knocked on the door for the fourth time. She knew Fatch was home, Silver had said he was. She wanted to thank him for the other day, and had brought him a pie. It wasn't much, but she figured he'd be ok with free pie. She knocked on the door again, and sighed, as it was, again, not answered. Finally, she just opened the door, surprised at how quiet it was. And by the fact it was unlocked. Now the thought of Fatch being hurt filled her head. She hoped it wasn't true because he saved her the other day. She slowly crept into the hallway, and stopped at the little dining room table in the dining room. There was a small patch of blood at one of the corners. Maybe Fatch was hurt. She turned around and decided to try down stairs. Her thoughts were he was either in his room upstairs, or he was down stairs relaxing. Silver said those two rooms were where the vampire tends to hang out. Once she finally got downstairs, she sighed when she found the creature sound asleep. She placed the pie down on the near by table, and turned around to the vampire. It was now that she noticed he had a harsh red blush on his cheeks. A lot like Silver did when he had that nasty fever a while ago. Was Fatch sick? She bent in closer to his sleeping face. Strange… he really looked peaceful when he slept. She began to debate whether or not she should wake him up. Said vampire sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his back, whining in what seemed like pain. Ok, she had to wake him up. He was scaring her. She gently shook him by the sides, causing him to groan before opening his ruby eyes a bit. Even his eyes didn't look healthy. They were glazed over and very unfocused. Fatch slowly sat up and moved his legs for her. Amy frowned and sat down next to him.

" Hi Fatch. "

The vampire smiled at her, trying to remain strong while around her. He never liked looking weak, especially in front of a girl.

" Hi Amy. When did you get here? "

" Not long ago really. How are you? "

That's when his stomach lurched. He swallowed hard and forced a smile.

" I'm fine, thank you. "

Amy tilted her head a bit. She really didn't believe him, but she knew he wouldn't tell her if something was wrong. So, she left it be.

" … Oh uh, I brought you a pie. You know, to thank you for yesterday. "

She picked up the pie and held it out towards the pale boy. Fatch took a sniff, relieved to find he hadn't lost his sense of smell. The sweet smell of the pie wafted over his system, causing some of his more creature-like instincts to take over for a brief moment. Luckily his common sense won over that urge. If he tried wolfing down a whole pie, it would probably make him ill. He winced as the wonderful smell actually made his stomach ache even more. He looked into the pink hedgehog's emerald eyes. They were sparkling in hope. Hope that the pie would taste all right. He had to try it. He didn't want to upset her. He carefully, and a bit shakily, took a piece. Again, it smelled wonderful. He looked at her again. She was watching him intensively. He took a deep breath and took a normal size bite of the pie. He expressed a dreamy mmm sound to the taste of the pie; it was one of the best pies he'd ever tasted. But he immediately regretted eating the piece when it hit his stomach. He fought the urge to growl as the pain had become intense. Unfortunately Amy was smarter than he thought.

" Fatch? Are you ok? You're looking green. "

Oh man. The vampire tried to get up, but quickly found that he did not possess the strength to do so. He whined pitifully, leaned over the edge to grab the garbage can, and once again became ill. Amy jumped back in disgust.

" Eww! "

* * *

Amy continued to carry the unconscious vampire upstairs to his room. Originally, she was going to drag him. But as she was trying, she realized how light he really was. It was unnatural for one to be this light. Honestly, Amy was still freaking out about the fact that he was sick. Right after he had finished fighting his stomach, shall she say, he had passed out. She never thought a vampire this strong could get this sick. Once she finally reached his room, she gently laid him down on his soft bed, covering him up carefully. The vampire moaned, finally opening his eyes again. He groaned at the heat he felt on his forehead.

" Amy… "

Amy frowned and placed a cool gloved hand on his forehead.

" shhh… you're going to be alright. You should get back to sleep. "

Fatch moaned again, looking around for something.

" … what time is it? "

That was a good question. She looked at the clock in his room quickly.

" umm… about two thirty, why? "

" j-just wondering… "

She smiled. That vampire could be really cute when he wanted to be. Yawning, Fatch finally fell back asleep. Amy smiled and headed downstairs. Now she just had to figure out how to take care of him. Vampires were a lot different than humans and animals, so she needed to figure out what she could and could not do. She had no idea how to take care of one. She barely even knew any real facts instead of the crap lore on the Internet. She should ask someone who would know. The perfect person to ask would probably be Silver. He knew creature lore like the back of his hand. He'd be the perfect person. Heading to the vampires dining room, she picked up the phone and dialed Silver's number. Holding it up to her ear, she waited for him to pick up.

_" … hello? "_

Wow. He sounded tired.

" hi Silver. Are you ok? "

_"mmm… yeah, I'm fine… Amy, its two thirty in the morning… "_

Oh right. Amy had been so worried about Fatch that she forgot how early it was. And Silver had been sleeping a lot to try and recover from that nasty fever he had. Poor baby. She didn't mean to do that.

" I'm sorry Silver, I just needed some help on something. "

_" … whaissit? "_

" How do you take care of a sick vampire? "

There was a pause on Silver's end of the phone.

_" … why would you wanna know that? "_

" I just figured with all the creatures we've been meeting, I should learn. You know, in case one ends up in the hospital. "

_" … oh… ok… "_

Phew. Thank goodness Silver was too tired to notice that she lied.

_" well… first, one should try to keep the vampire cool… vampires get hot easily when they're sick… and too much heat is really bad for them… "_

Ok. Cold temperature.

_" next one should *yawn*… ugh… make… sure… that they get enough sleep… stubborn vampires may do what ever it t-takes to… no-not look weak… "_

" Why wouldn't he just stay in bed? "

_" I-it's a pride thing… vampires are naturally powerful… and don't like thinking they're weaker than mortals… "_

Heh. That definitely just described Fatch right there.

_" … one should… um… "_

Amy could tell Silver was falling asleep, and fast.

" hang in there baby. "

_" mmm'k… one should also make… sure that… they get proper food and bl-blood… "_

Uh oh. The blood part was going to be difficult.

_" … s-some vampires have s-se-se- sensitive stomachs when they're sick… so light foods… and de-dependin ' on the ty *yawn*… type of vampire… baby blood for the carnivores… "_

Amy gasped at that. That was absolutely horrible!

_" … or… mmm… or bunny blood for the ve-vegetarians… "_

Well… that one wasn't as bad. Amy was silently thanking the world that Fatch was a vegetarian.

" ok Silver, thank you. Goodnight sweetie. "

_" g-goodnight Amy… "_

Amy hung up and put the phone away. So it really wasn't too hard looking after a vampire. In some ways, they were a lot like humans and animals. Now it was time to make to make him feel better. The pink hedgehog rushed to the kitchen and got a very cold bowl of water and rushed back upstairs. This should really help. Upon opening the door, she found the vampire out of bed, looking out the window.

" Fatch! "

She yelped, rushing over and grabbing him by the shoulders.

" What are you doing out of bed?! You need to rest! "

Guess Silver was right about the pride thing. It was clear he wouldn't stay in bed. Said vampire frowned.

" I… I wasn't feeling so g-good… I… I just went to the bathroom… "

Oh dear… his voice sounded terrible. And she just yelled at him while he was sick. She felt horrible now. The poor guy was feeling terrible, and here she was yelling at him. Suddenly the vampire's knees buckled and he fell over, landing hard onto the ground. Amy gasped a bit and quickly picked him up. Again, he was extremely light. She then carefully laid him down onto his dark bed, and then did what she came in here to do in the first place. She dipped the cloth into the cool water, wrung it out a bit, and placed it onto the slumbering vampires forehead. Fatch groaned harshly at the feel, but quickly melted into the wonderful cold feel. Amy smiled and sat down on a small sofa the vampire had in his room. Unknowingly, she began to drift off in a light slumber.

* * *

_"_ _Wh-what do you want from me?_ _"_

_The vampire whimpered as he was being surrounded by a group of three; two vampires and a shadow demon. The real problem being the fact that he knew them. And they really didn't like him. The dark haired, female vampire stepped forward and slapped him right across the room. Fatch hissed, more than used to that experience._

_" Well… "_

_The woman began._

_" What we really want is to be alive again, but thanks to you, that's not gonna happen. "_

_Fatch shivered._

_" B- but I didn't even kill any of you… "_

_" Shut up! "_

_The shadow demon yelled, kicking him harshly in the jawline. Fatch was, luckily, very quick, and grabbed the others leg with his claws._

_" Hey! You brat let me go! "_

_The white haired vampire rolled his eyes and pulled on Fatch's hair. Fatch always did hate having long hair. He quickly let go after that. The demon hissed at him. Funny… Fatch didn't know demons could hiss._

_" All right! " He said in an evil, demonic voice. " Let's eat him! "_

_" What?! "_

_Fatch yelped in fear. He also didn't think demons would eat people._

_" NO! "_

_" Fatch wake up! "_

* * *

Fatch awoke with a start. He immediately sat up and began looking around. He was in his room? Not the dark dimension? He panted, wiping off his forehead. Dang… he hasn't had nightmares that horrible in a long time. It was… well… horrible.

" Fatch? "

The shaking vampire turned to Amy, who was sitting by him now.

" Are… you ok? "

Fatch shivered violently and quickly hugged the pink hedgehog, trying very hard not to break down. Amy just sat there in shock. What happened? Why was he acting like this? Was his dream that bad? Amy groaned; dang. His body felt like it was on fire. Guess it really was hard for him to stay cool.

" F-Fatch? Y-you're scaring me… "

Fatch let go, and smiled at her weakly.

" Sorry. I was just happy to see you… "

Ok. That was also scary. The vampire was never glad to see anyone.

" Are you sure your ok? "

Fatch pulled away and smiled.

" Yeah I'm sure. "

Amy smiled again and had the creature lay down.

" You should get back to sleep now. "

Fatch seemed reluctant but fell asleep anyway his peaceful look returning. Amy smiled softly. He was kinda like a little kid. And he could also be a sweetheart at times. Not very often, but it was possible. The pink haired hedgehog sat back down, and began to wonder what he was dreaming about again. It must've been pretty bad to make him scream like that. And she knew fever dreams could be some very scary stuff. She could remember that from her medical research. And she felt sorry for anyone who actually had one. It wasn't very pleasant, that much she knew. Again, she wanted to know what he dreamt about. Unfortunately her need for sleep got the better of her.

* * *

Amy yawned, letting her eyes slowly flutter open. She was still in the vampire's room, resting comfortably on the creature's soft sofa. Memories of the day before slowly came back to her. Sitting up, she found that the vampire wasn't in bed.

" Fatch? "

It was now that she could hear some coughing coming from the bathroom. Uh oh. That didn't sound good. Rushing out the door and heading down stairs, she arrived just in time to hear the toilet being flushed, and to see the vampire exiting the bathroom, the rosy red blush still here apparent on his pale features. He leaned against the wall, barely even noticing Amy. He couldn't smell, he could hardly hear, or even see. All of his fine tuned senses were clogged up or fuzzy. And it sucked. He absolutely despised it. If it wasn't for the fact that Amy had moved in front of him, he wouldn't have noticed her. He wanted to tell her he was ok, that she didn't need to worry about him, but it seemed as though his body had other ideas. He shivered violently and slid to the ground. Amy gasped and immediately bent down beside him.

" Are you ok? "

Again, he wanted to let her know that he was ok, but as he was, he groaned at a sharp pain in his head. The pink hedgehog cringed at the sound and helped the creature back up to his feet.

" Come on. I'll make you something to eat. "

The vampire felt his stomach lurch a bit at the thought, but it also sounded wonderful right now. He let her help him downstairs to the table, where she gently helped him sit down.

" Would you like some chicken soup? "

Fatch started coughing harshly, but nodded in the process. Amy rushed into the kitchen and quickly began cooking the nice, warm soup. The vampire sighed and rested his head on the table, rubbing his temples. An intense headache was beginning to form right behind his eyes. That was the worst place for a headache to form. Man he wanted this to end. Suddenly his nose began to itch. Uh oh. Sneezing with a runny/stuffy nose was not a good thing. Taking a deep breath, covering his nose with his index finger, he let out a harsh sneeze. And boy was it ever a good thing he covered his nose. The bad thing was there were no tissues in this room, and he was still way to shaky and weak to get up. He'd have to ask.

" Uh… Amy? "

Amy poked her head around the corner.

" Yes? "

" Can you get me a tissue? "

Amy was actually very honored that Fatch actually swallowed his pride to ask her for help. Sure it was only a tissue, but still. That must've been hard for him. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the roll and zipped over to the vampire, handing it to him. The vampire smiled at her. And… it wasn't a fake, or forced one either. It was a genuine smile.

" Thank you… "

Amy smiled back.

" No problem. "

Fatch brought the tissue up to his nose, and blew. And Amy had to try very hard not to laugh. It was really loud. Fatch blushed upon hearing her snickering. He replaced his head on the table, trying to stifle a groan. His head was really starting to hurt now. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. He looked up as Amy had gone back to the kitchen, sighing with relief. He didn't want her to see him in this weak condition. It was extremely humiliating. Suddenly he began coughing. To him, he sounded like a lawn mower. It was that bad. He covered his mouth, trying to stifle the noise. He didn't want Amy to hear him. It was merely needless worry on her part. He hated worrying people. Just then, on his last cough, he felt something wet and… vinegary… salty smelling… land on his hand. He pulled away to look, seeing fresh blood on the palm of his hand. He felt dizzy… and a bit sick to his stomach… he knew it couldn't have been from the sight of his blood—he sees blood all the time. He was a vampire after all. So why did he feel so… woozy? There had to be something wrong with him. He's never felt like this before. Not even when he was younger. Though it was close to when he was younger. Should he call Amy over and ask her? No. No he couldn't. It was bad enough that he even had her here to help him. Asking her for something more than just a tissue was a big dent in his vampire pride. He just couldn't risk that. Finally the pink hedgehog came over with the soup and placed it in front of him. She instantly knew something was wrong when she saw his pained face.

" What's wrong Fatch? "

No. He couldn't. It was to difficult for him.

" N-nothing. "

She really did not believe him. It was obvious something was wrong. She sat down on a seat near him and stared at him.

" Well… here you go then. I hope you like it. "

He smiled toward her, hiding his red hand. Using his other one, he picked up the fork and took a good bite. It was good. Definitely had a strong taste of chicken as well. It was wonderful… but there was one thing that ruined it. It burned the living hell out of something inside of him. He hissed, a bit of steam floating from his mouth. He covered his mouth, concerning the hedgehog.

" What's wrong? Does it taste bad? Are you feeling sick again? "

" N-no i-i-it's just… hot… "

That wasn't a lie. So that was something to be proud of right? And luckily Amy understood. She picked the bowl up and blew on it softly. Fatch blushed; she was kinda treating him like a little kid. Like she was his big sister or something. Little sister, actually. He was older than her by about six years. The hedgehog put the bowl back down and smiled at him softly. It was now that she noticed the others bloody hand, which the other had forgotten about and had let hang at the side.

" Oh my gosh Fatch! What happened to your hand?! "

It took a second for Fatch to realize what she meant. He quickly hid his hand again. Unfortunately for him, Amy was technically a doctor. She began to wonder how he cut his hand. Maybe it was a cut from a few days before? No, it couldn't be that. Fatch had gone on a rant once that he always took care of his cuts and bruises. So then where did the blood come from? She grabbed his hand and, if Fatch hadn't been so weak right now, he would've pulled away in a heartbeat. She could now see that there was no mark on his hand. It was pure blood. Where had it come from? Did… did he cough that…? Fatch groaned and tried to pull away again. Poor guy… if he wasn't so weak and tired right now, he could have easily pulled away.

" Please… let me go… "

His voice… was really horse right now… it was extremely hard to recognize as his.

" I'm sorry Fatch, really I am. But I need to help you if you're ever going to get better."

Fatch groaned again and tried to at least take another bite of the soup. It had cooled off by now, and tasted nice and cool for his sensitive, ice cold vampire mouth. He deeply enjoyed the soup the hedgehog had prepared for him, and she was a really good cook. Amy now let him go so he could eat better. At least he had calmed down. It would make it easier for her to watch him. She continued to watch the little vampire eat, his fangs beginning to impress her. They looked so well cared for. It was strange to her. She had read somewhere that creatures didn't tend to take very good care of their teeth. It made them more frightening. So why were his so white and shiny? Maybe he just took great pride in his fangs. They were what made him stand out from other creatures after all. Suddenly she gasped as something purple began to drip off of his canine fangs.

" Fatch? Wh-what's that? "

Fatch blinked and found the purple goo burning on the table. He sighed.

" Um… it's venom. It's what vampires use to turn people into vampires. It… it tends to run when a vampire gets really sick or injured. It, um, relieves some of the pain… "

Amy expressed a soft sigh of relief and tried to get a closer look.

" Don't touch it! "

Amy pounced back in fear of the sudden yell.

" W-w-why?! "

" It's a lot like acid in some ways. It'll burn like hell, and, if you have an open cut, and it gets in, then it'll either kill you or turn you into a vampire. "

Oh goodness. Vampires were definitely complex creatures. Guess she would never really understand them. Not fully anyway. She turned away, thinking about what she had gotten herself into. This was actually going to be much harder than she thought it would be. Would she be up for the task? Or would she just make things worse? Suddenly she heard a loud thump. Startled, she turned to see the vampire lying on the ground, unconscious. She gasped, knelt down by him, and gently picked him up. Poor guy… he could barely even stay awake. She began to carry him to the couch, as her arms were too tired to carry him upstairs to his bedroom. She carefully put him down, sighing as he didn't wake up. Again, he looked so peaceful… and kinda cute. Little kid cute, not attraction cute. Now that she was thinking, it was now she noticed that the vampire seemed to be opening up to her. It was a really sweet thought. She didn't think she would ever see it happen. Fatch just didn't seem open enough to ever let anyone in. But… why did he act like that? Did he not want friends? Or was it possibly something more? Did it have anything to do with that nightmare he had? She didn't think so, but the vampire was a very confusing one. Who knows? He'll tell her whenever he's ready. If he's ever ready.

* * *

It had been a couple days, and Fatch didn't appear to be getting any better. If anything, he was getting much worse. It was rather troubling. He hadn't… become ill for a couple of days now, but that didn't mean anything as he couldn't smell anymore, and he could hardly hear. And a little while ago, he seemed to have a deep pain in his sides. More specifically, his lungs. He didn't actually tell her, she just figured it out when she found him holding onto his sides, and his teeth… fangs… were clenched shut. She couldn't help but worry about that. If something was wrong with his lungs, then there was a possibility that he could stop breathing. Amy rubbed the little vampires temples, frowning as he muttered something in his sleep. He'd been talking in his sleep a lot lately, and my… the things he'd say. Something about people beating him, or trying to kill him. Those dreams… they sounded terrible. No one should have to suffer through that. How could he do it? And were they just dreams? Or did they actually happen to him when he was younger? She seriously hoped they were just dreams. Being beaten at a young age—no, any age, was just terrible. All she could do was hope it was just a dream.

" Urgh… "

Uh oh. That didn't sound good. She hoped he wasn't feeling sick again. She turned to him, seeing he'd covered his mouth and nose with his blanket. What was he doing…?

" um… Fatch? Are you alright? "

She asked softly. Honestly, she didn't think he even heard her, his hearing was so bad. But he shook his head, making some humming noises. He still didn't remove the blanket.

" um… are you hungry? "

The vampire nodded quickly. Well… he must be hungry then. She headed into the kitchen and began to make him some toast. The poor guys stomach was like a time bomb right now, and when ever he tried eating, he'd get sick. That's the reason he hadn't gotten sick in the last couple days. He refused to eat. But now Amy was going to go nice and easy on him and make him something light on his stomach. Toast. That should fill him up and still not make him feel worse. Just then, she heard a strange growling noise coming from the other room. Knowing that it was most likely Fatch, she hurried back into the living room. She found him just laying there, claws digging into the couch, and unconscious once again. But this time was different. This time… he wouldn't wake up. Amy shrieked in worry, immediately trying to shake him awake. But when that failed, she realized there was only one thing to do; she had to call Silver. She'd been avoiding that because she wanted to help Fatch by herself. But she needed to put the vampires well being above her own pride. She took a deep breath and rushed for the phone.

* * *

Amy paced the living room, her concern for Fatch growing with every passing minute. She had called Silver, who was upset to hear that Fatch was sick, and she didn't tell him. He said that vampires were much harder to take care of than she could handle. Normally she would have been insulted, but she also knew that he was right. Fatch was much harder to take care of than she thought. But… she still needed to know what was going on with the vampire. On the phone, Silver had said he had an idea, and that he would be there in a little bit. Though, a little bit had turned into nearly an hour. What was keeping that hedgehog? It wasn't like him to be late. Just then the door to outside opened, and Silver came in, levitating about ten large jars of a dark red liquid. This concerned the pink hedgehog. What were those? Silver moved over to her and placed the jars down on a table next to the little sofas.

" Uh… Silver? What are those? "

Silvers left eye twitched at that question. So it wasn't something he was too proud of.

" Trust me, you don't want to know. "

Oh dear. That was never a good phrase. What did he do? How did he get those red jars? Well… if he said that she didn't want to know, then she probably didn't want to know. It must've been a creature thing. Silver then picked up one of the jars and turned to face her.

" Where is he? "

" Uh… the living room…? "

Silver nodded and headed into the living room, Amy close behind. Once Silver got near Fatch, he clicked open one of the jars. The vampire immediately snapped awake and began sniffing around. What…? Fatch suddenly began to whimper.

" I'm so hungry… "

And that's when it hit her. He was hungry for blood. That's why he'd been covering his nose while around her. To keep himself from killing her for blood. The white hedgehog smiled and helped Fatch sit up, handing him the jar, which the vampire immediately began to chug. Silver merely smiled and gave off some comforting shushes. And that, is what touched Amy. Just knowing what Silver was willing to do for his friend was touching.

* * *

A few days had passed since then, and Fatch didn't show any signs of "hunger". It was actually a huge relief. Not only did she not have to kill anything, but Silver had also apparently brought more than enough blood for the vampire. Though, the vampire's actual condition didn't appear to be getting any better. Maybe even a little worse. She could tell that something was wrong that he wasn't telling her. Suddenly she heard a thump from the other room. Dropping everything, she rushed over to find Fatch frantically digging through a cabinet.

" Fatch? What are you doing? "

Fatch stopped and looked at her, covering his nose and mouth again. And she could've sworn she saw him look a little sicker. Was he hungry again?

" Uh…. Just… looking for something… "

" Oh yeah? Like what? "

He gained a look of panic again and instantly shut himself up. This further concerned Amy. What was he refusing to talk about? Was it a vampire thing that he didn't want her knowing about? Suddenly he hit the floor unconscious. Amy screamed and bent down by him. A pool of blood was beginning to form around his mouth. Oh dear! She had to get him some help! It could be serious! She raced to the phone and dialed 911. She just prayed that Jenette was available.

* * *

Amy paced around the room, waiting for Jenette, while Silver merely stared out the window with a blank expression. Yes, Amy had called Silver. She knew he would be worried about the vampire as well. Those two were really good friends. Maybe even best friends. Just then, Jenette came into the waiting room, her famous clipboard in her hands. She took one look at them and smiled softly.

" You can relax. He'll be fine. "

The two sighed with relief.

" Well… do you want the run down of what happened? "

" Please. "

Amy answered.

" Well… I took a good survey while he was awake, and… "

She turned to Silver.

" He has many of the symptoms that you had Silver. "

" W-what? "

" Yeah. Light headed, sick to his stomach, has trouble moving or keeping his balance, can't hear well, can't smell, the works! "

Oh man…

" And there are a few things there that Silver didn't have. "

What?

" He is having an extremely hard time breathing, he said that his chest felt heavy and compressed, and… "

She paused for a second before continuing.

" This one is hard to explain, but… you know how vampires can drink blood, right? "

The two nodded.

" Well… every vampire has a tiny organ in the back of their throat that holds the blood, and fights off any disease it may hold. It's kind of like a second stomach. Though the blood stays there till it's safe enough to travel to his actual stomach."

Wow. That DID sound a little weird.

" I think Fatch may have ripped it with all that coughing. "

Oh geez! Well, that would definitely explain the blood…

" I'd like to keep him here for a while so I can make sure that he didn't rip it. If he did, it's not going to end well. I'll have to do surgery on it, and that could be dangerous. "

Oh… poor Fatch… this all sounded very painful. Amy was seriously hoping that Jenette wouldn't have to do surgery on him. When Jenette said dangerous, it usually meant fatal. She didn't want the poor guy to die!

" C-can I see him Jenette? "

The purple hedgehog nodded and led them to his room. Once Amy got there, her heart was immediately filled with concern. The vampire's cheeks had bloated up a bit, and he was breathing heavily. She never thought she'd see him like this. He was absolutely defenseless. And it pained her to see him so weak. The pink hedgehog walked over slowly and sat down beside him, brushing his hair a bit. The vampire squirmed a bit and opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes were hazy, and very tired. He huffed, and forced himself to sit up, whimpering once he was there. He sighed, and smiled at the two hedgehogs.

" Hey Silver… Hey Amy… "

Amy couldn't help but smile at the creature. He seemed to be trying to be polite. It must've been hard considering that he wasn't feeling good. The vampire was definitely a mystery.

" Hello Fatch. How did you sleep? "

Fatch smirked.

" Sleep? No… not sleep… more like kept my eyes closed so Jenette wouldn't ask me any more questions. "

The two couldn't help but laugh at that. The vampire really could be nutty when he wanted to be. Suddenly said creature groaned, covering his mouth. When no coughing could be heard, they knew what was wrong. Silver quickly levitated over the near by trash can and handed it to their sickly vampire companion. He then took hold of his girlfriend's hand and led her out in consideration of the creature.

* * *

Days had past since then, and Amy still got no word on Fatch's improving condition. She was beginning to get worried about him. He was a really good friend… even if she didn't get along with him when they first met. He saved her… even after she tormented him for being a vampire. She didn't deserve to be saved by him. Why did he save her? He seemed like the kind of guy to hold a grudge. And yet… he still saved her. She would probably never, ever, understand him. But as long as he was ok, and feeling better, that was ok with her. She got up and headed into the kitchen. Jenette had told her to go home, as it might take a while for Fatch to recover, and that she should get some rest. But rest wasn't really who she was. She hardly ever rested. She was just too cheery for it. But she didn't really care. She was still to concerned about her friend. She tried to eat and take her mind off it, but ended up just throwing away her sandwich. She just couldn't eat with the thought of Fatch trying to eat, and failing miserably. It must be horrible. Finally, Amy sighed; there was no way she could sit here in comfort while he was in the hospital. She grabbed her giant piko-piko hammer (incase Jenette didn't let her in) and rushed towards the hospital.

* * *

When she got there, she was surprised when no one tried to stop her. Apparently, they were just about to call the pink hedgehog. Amy merely rushed into the vampire's room, only to find him struggling with his breathing, and Jenette next to him, putting him on life support. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. He… he just couldn't die. Jenette turned to her and offered a small smile.

" It's ok Amy. "

She said softly.

" This is his last day for the illness. As long as I keep him alive, he'll be fine by morning. Unfortunately… this is also going to be the most painful day. He'll have a ton of symptoms. And his breathing difficulty will definitely be one of them. "

Amy couldn't help but frown; Jenette was basically saying that the vampire was going to be put through a living hell today. The purple hedgehog smiled softly.

" I'll leave you two alone. "

Amy tried to smile back, but failed miserably at it. She redirected her attention to the creature in the hospital bed; who had somehow sat up, and was now looking absolutely terrified. She sat down by him and gently rubbed his back as he appeared to be feeling physically sick again. He looked at her with his sad, crimson eyes.

" A-Amy? "

She smiled softly.

" Yes Fatch? "

" … I'm scared… "

And now she was even more terrified, if that was even possible. The vampire had never admitted that he was scared before…

" … Me too Fatch. Me too… "

* * *

It was the next day now, and Amy was now rushing to the hospital. She couldn't bear to be near him yesterday, while he was in such a poor condition, and now wanted nothing more than to see him awake and alive. She quickly ran through the waiting room, and into the vampire's room. She was surprised to see him looking out the window. Out of bed and everything. He… he looked like he was doing a lot better.

" Um… Fatch? "

The vampire gasped and turned to face her, smiling softly upon meeting her gaze.

" Hey Amy. How are you? "

Amy flinched a bit. He even sounded better.

" Um… fine, I guess. How are you feeling? "

Fatch smiled and slowly approached her.

" Honestly… I feel great. "

Wow! What ever Jenette did… it seems to have really worked! Suddenly the vampire zipped forward and hugged her. Amy gasped out of two reasons. One, he actually hugged her while he was "normal". And two; he was freezing! Guess he really was better. His body temperature was back to… his, kind of normal. Fatch then slowly pulled away.

" You know Ms. Rose… "

He began seriously.

" I… "

He began blushing as he said this, kind of ruining his serious look.

" I never got the chance to thank you for trying to take care of me… "

Amy smiled. The vampire really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

" You don't have to. I was more than happy to do it. "

" Nonsense, I want to! H-here… "

He pulled out something that definitely got Amy to blush. What he had… was a bouquet of bright, red, roses. Fresh picked roses. She slowly accepted them, actually close to tears. Fatch was such a sweet heart… even if he refused to show it very often, or even admit it… he was such a sweet heart. He was giving her roses for trying to take care of him for crying out loud! She squeaked a bit, and tackle-hugged him. Fatch squeaked a bit himself in shock. It actually felt… good… to receive a hug. It had been so long since someone had been brave enough to actually try to hug him. Guess Amy just wasn't very scared of him. It was kind of cool. He slowly hugged back, smiling very softly.

* * *

**I know many of you won't understand this, but I hope you like it anyway! R&R!**


	2. Waterfall

**You know, after I finished this story, I realized that I never explained how Fatch saved Amy. So for anyone that's curious, here it is. Enjoy! P.S. If you wanna know who Gold is, visit my deviantart for a pic and mild description.**

* * *

" So Gold. "

Amy asked.

" You're telling me that Fatch gave Silver a potion or something? "

Gold nodded, looking down and gently petting his slumbering brothers forehead. He'd always hated seeing his brother in pain. Silver was tough, hard to break. Seeing him this helpless was painful to the colorful hedgehog.

" Yeah. I just asked for something to help sooth his stomach, but he gave me a powerful potion instead. He said Silver's fever should break by morning. "

Amy's mouth twisted a bit at the thought. Honestly, she didn't trust the creature at all. He just seemed like the type to ditch someone when they needed help, or to up and bite them while their guard was down, or something! She wasn't too sure why she felt this way though. The vampire had never personally hurt her. He just... who knows. And he was a little on the evil side... hey. Just because he was best friends with her boyfriend doesn't mean she had to like him. The pink hedgehog frowned as Gold sat down beside his brother, looking ready to have a mental breakdown or something. Which was not uncommon for a bipolar hedgehog. Poor guy... she could only imagine how painful this must be for him... she sat down beside the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gold looked at her a little strangely.

" He'll be ok Gold. "

She said reassuringly. The rainbow one smiled at her for it and gave her a gently hug. Heh... Gold always was a bit of an overly huggy hedgehog.

" Thanks Amy. "

" No problem. "

She answered before getting up and brushing out her dress.

" I'm gonna get going now, 'k? "

Gold smiled his adorable smile and nodded.

" Ok. See you later Amy. I'll tell Silver you said hi. "

* * *

Amy smiled as she walked a little faster to the river bank. She'd been planing to bring Silver here for a while to show him the waterfall, but of course, it would have to wait until he felt better. Just then the pink hedgehog stopped when she saw that there was already someone there. The one person she didn't want to run into: Fatch.

* * *

Fatch continued to toss stones into the water, mind lost in thought. He didn't like seeing Silver in such a bad position, and he certainly didn't like having to force the potion down his throat. But Silver wouldn't have taken it other wise if he had a choice. Silver hated medicine, and wouldn't take it if one didn't make him. The young vampire didn't like seeing one of the few people he really considered a friend in such pain. Gold was his friend, but he didn't understand much about the supernatural, and often tried to do things that his vampire self couldn't do. Like ordering a pizza with garlic on it. Gold didn't eat pizza, but thought Silver would like it. Fatch couldn't help but mentally laugh when Gold realized his mistake. The look on his face had been priceless!

" So. You're here too. "

Normal people would get scared of a sudden voice when they believed they were alone. But Fatch didn't. He considered himself the very definition of scary, and it didn't bother him. He slowly turned around and saw the pink hedgehog Silver was dating. Amy, he believed. Great... What the pink hedgehog had against him he would never know. Nor did he really want to know. He just didn't really care about what she thought about him. Normally the creature would try to be civil to Silver's friends. (or in this case girlfriend) because again, Silver was one of the few people who accepted him for who he was. But, seriously, this one was beginning to get on his nerves. Fatch stood up, smoothing out his cape a bit, putting on a gently expression.

" Good morning miss Rose. "

He greeted, trying not to snarl. Seriously, vampire-phobics like her were just plain irritating.

" I trust you're well? "

" Oh, drop the act bat boy. "

Amy hissed, advancing towards him and the river. Well... it seems like being civil was officially out of the equation. She just called him something he hadn't heard since scare school.

" Why do you care how I'm doing? "

Geez. Touchy. Fatch narrowed his ruby eyes, interest quickly evaporating, and he crossed his arms.

" Just a simple, everyday, normal question pinky. "

That name was sure to press a few buttons, but he really wasn't all that intimidated. What was she really gonna do? Hit him with her hammer? It wouldn't hurt. The creature was stronger than Knuckles and Shadow combined.

" No need to get touchy. "

Clearly it irritated her as she growled and finally turned to face him.

" Who do you think you are?! "

Amy hissed.

" You wanna know why I don't like you?!"

Oh boy, here it comes.

" Because you're a creature! The very thing that is currently trying to ruin our lives! "

Well... technically the thing that was trying to ruin their lives was a demon.

" Who knows?! You could bite us while our backs are turned! You could leave us for dead after a battle! You could be the cause of our deaths! "

" No. I wouldn't. I don't take blood from humans, or human talking animals like you. "

He answered matter-of-factly.

" It's called being a vegetarian. "

Amy began to growl.

" Why is Silver even friends with you?!"

Fatch growled, his own temper beginning to spike at the mention of the white hedgehog. Silver was the first person ever to accept him for what he was. Even creatures didn't like him! The fact that the pink one was now using him to win an argument was making his furious.

" He's such a nice guy! How can he even tolerate a creep like you?! "

Fatch could almost literally hear a snap in his brain as his temper gauge finally broke.

" At least he's giving me a chance! "

He roared, causing Amy to back up. The creature growled harshly, taking a few steps forward.

" No body likes me for what I am, don't you get it?! Not even other creatures like me! Silver knows who and what I am, and he's still giving me the chance! He even knows there might be a possibility I could be his very downfall! So you know what?! You can just go jump off a bridge, because I don't care any more! I tried to be nice, I tried to be civil! But if you really can't accept me for who or what I am, then you are not worth my time! But if you really can't accept me for what I am... then you're not really accepting Silver for what he is either. "

That last, quiet line, is what really rubbed salt into Amy's wounds. He was right. Silver was cursed to be worse than a vampire. If she couldn't even accept a lower level creature, then she wasn't really accepting Silver. Amy stared at the other, mouth wide open in utter shock before she huffed and began to storm off. Unfortunately for her, her foot slipped off the edge of the river back and she went toppling into the rushing water. Fatch gasped at what he just witnessed. Normal creatures wouldn't help their tormenter after they'd fallen into rushing water. But then again... Fatch had never been a normal creature. The pale boy immediately jumped into the ice water and swam after her.

Amy gasped when she felt something even colder than the water take hold of her waistline. Turning, she saw Fatch, who was seemingly walking in the water, head barely out of the water. The water really wasn't very deep, but Fatch wasn't very tall. Amy couldn't help but wonder why he was helping her. She'd just insulted him for what he was. Why would he help her? Said vampire growled, stomping his way over to the ground and getting the girl on land. Once Amy was there, she quickly got on her knees and offered her hand for the other, but the vampire shook his head and lifted himself on shore. His hair, now wet, was shown to be really long and touching the ground. He shook his head and tried to fix it.

" Fatch, Wh-why did you...? "

She began to ask, but Fatch held up his hand to get her to stop.

" I... I couldn't just let you drown now could I? "

Oooh... now she saw what Silver was talking about. Fatch would help other people no matter how poorly they had treated him. As he was trying to get his hair to stand up, Amy leaned forward and hugged him. Fatch gasped, fighting his instinct to push her away.

" I-I'm sorry... "

The creature felt his eyes lower upon hearing her whisper, and slowly closed them, wrapping his arms around to return the embrace.

* * *

**There we go. I might explain how Silver was technically worse than a vampire in a later fanfiction, but yeah. R&R please!**


End file.
